drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Many Doctor Who's III: Who's That Doctor Over There?
Too Many Doctor Who's III was a third installment in the TMDWS series, featuring The Rude Doctor, The Golder Doctor, The Steampunk Doctor, The Not-Doctor and The Cheerful Doctor. It was scheduled for release in 2017, but instead was cancelled. Story A new doctor, in the form of 'The Kool Doctor', arrives in the middle of an AMAZING Doctor adventure, and becomes the most superior and loved doctor to ever exist. Due to his success, other incarnations begin to give up on their adventures and retire, with there being no need for any others. Some doctors, like Cheerful, are okay with having downtime- but others like Rude are not. The Steampunk Doctor theorises that The Kool Doctor is an imposter due to his suspiciously perfect success rate, and gathers a team of Cheerful, Kepflar, Rude, Golder, and himself to investigate Kool. Steampunk proposes that they uncover the truth in order to expose him at the upcoming Too Many Doctor Who's convention, TMDWSCon. Cheerful and Kepflar sneak into The Kool Doctor's TARDIS to uncover clues, while Golder and Rude search for The Canon Cannon of Razzilon- as Kool may have used it to arrive in continuity all of a sudden- with Steampunk as tech support. The Canon Cannon has been stolen by Davros and the Daleks, so Rude and Golder go to Skaro. In The Kool Doctor's TARDIS, Cheerful and Kepflar witness Kool making a deal with the Cyber-Leader, who is taken to an unknown planet. Aware of this, Kool ambushes the duo and reveals that he is, in fact, evil. He also informs the Doctors that this planet is where he puts all the monsters he pretends to defeat, paying them to stay here with Kepflar's money. Kool leaves them to die as they are chased by the menagerie of monsters on the planet. The Rude Doctor has to leave to save Cheerful and Kepflar, so The Golder Doctor heads into Skaro alone. Disguised as a Dalek by holding an egg whisk and a plunger, he goes to Davros to find the Canon Cannon. Due to Davros' idiocy, The Golder Doctor somehow passes as a Dalek long enough to break the Canon Cannon. He calls The Rude Doctor to come and pick him up, but he's stuck in a time vortex traffic jam behind all the incarnations of The Doctor going to TMDWSCon. With all the other incarnations pacified, in danger, or in traffic- it's up to Steampunk so he rushes to TMDWSCon. He doesn't have a ticket, so he bribes The Renegade Doctor into opening a back door for him- promising to promote his new book, which he obviously will not do. Steampunk rushes to The Kool Doctor's panel, where he is accepting an award for 'Doctor of the Year'. Steampunk Doctor calls him out, but when nobody is convinced, he summons another incarnation... The Ultimate Doctor! As played by Nick Payne! AND The Monocle Doctor! The duo expose the true identity of The Kool Doctor as... The Jealous Doctor! The Monocle Doctor challenges The Jealous Doctor to a rap battle, which he wins with the help of Steampunk. The Ultimate Doctor then shoots Jealous, claiming Monocle was just 'stalling for rhymes'. After the whole fiasco, Cheerful and Kepflar get married, The Peanut Butter Doctor admires a sunset, and a child called Jacob Prop-Bonks Jones wakes up to find out he has been in a coma for several years, dreaming of an adverse fan-film version of Doctor Who. And then AMAZING wakes up from that dream which wasn't real. Or was it? Notes * The special was announced on 30 May 2016, with the script being completed on 15 October 2016. Blair Harrison filmed his Renegade Doctor scenes after completion of filming Parting of the Renegade * A snippet of this now lost adventure, specifically the cameo from The Renegade Doctor, was included in the opening moments of Sheda 2 which means this adventure happened. * Cheerful & Kepflar's scenes, one of the few bits to be filmed, featured the two getting married, an idea later used for House of Egg. * In this version of continuity, Jealous' regeneration in 2MDWS was simply a fake-out, but after TMDWS III was cancelled, it was made a true regeneration in ''Darkness of the Chavs''. * The cancellation of this project left the idea of a 'curse of TMDWS 3', in which any idea for a third Too Many Doctor Whos would never come to light through either failure of concept or execution. It lingers over us to this very day. Gallery TMDWS-BTS-1.jpeg|Alex & Alex behind the scenes! TMDWS-BTS-2.jpeg|Two 'actors' relax after being forced to film their scenes. C4oWKpMWYAAVAIy.jpg-large.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-02-15 at 00.52.43.png|A pic of Blair Harrison filming his scene before anyone else could be arsed |link=oo Many Doctor Who's III: Who's That Doctor Over There? Category:Episodes Category:Unmade Projects